Lisey Hunter
Lisey Hunter is a Team Magma grunt played by Arkie on Uprising, a GTS+ roleplay. Overview General Appearance Lisey is semi-pale and stands at about five and a half feet tall (about 1.68 m) which is made up of a big head, short torso, and long legs. She weighs 145 lbs (65.77 kg), making her a little heavy for her height. Her hair is black, messy, and about shoulder length, flipping up slightly at the ends. A somewhat-fluffy tuft of hair covers half of her right eye, while another, less fluffy one hangs beside her left ear. Her eyes are a dull blue-grey. Lisey generally wears a skintight black shirt covering the majority of her neck and torso, but ending at the shoulders. Covering this is a vest which is black around the upper chest on the front and red below that point and on the back. It features two pockets around the midriff area. She sports a pair of red goggles, black fingerless gloves, and a red bag with a red strap circling her waist. On the lower half of her body she has a simple pair of blue jeans which cover the upper part of a pair of black boots with grey laces. When wearing the Magma uniform, she has a tendency to leave the hood down unless it's raining. She's not fond of the gloves, preferring her fingerless ones, and will remove them whenever possible. Lisey also has a disguise specifically for Team Aqua infiltration missions. She usually tucks some of her hair into a blue hat, and trades in her usual shirt and vest for a light blue tank top. She uses a different bag of the same style, which is instead blue with a lighter blue buckle. She is also more likely to wear her silver Wailord necklace with this outfit. Her jeans, boots, and gloves remain the same as her normal uniform. Personality Lisey is hot-headed, stubborn, and brash. Her impatience is nearly unrivaled, and her explosive temper, while not exactly fear-inducing, is rather annoying to deal with. It’s hard to get her to calm down and even harder to get her to shut up. She tends to daydream a lot and is easily distracted, and has a very low stamina. If forced to run, there’s absolutely no way that she would be able to keep up with anyone who was even remotely fit. One of Lisey's quirks is her odd habit of making up nicknames for vehicles, then shouting out what vehicle she’s going to. Biography Lisey was born and raised in Mossdeep City, her father Zachary being a scientist at the Space Center and her mother, Amanda, a volcanologist. Since her mom was almost constantly studying Mt. Chimney and the surrounding area and her dad was usually working, Lisey spent a lot of time with her grandfather Amadeus and his Wailord, going on frequent expeditions to Shoal Cave. One of these expeditions yielded her first Pokemon: Elcici , a Snorunt found deep inside the cave. While Lisey played, her mother was secretly holding transactions between herself and Team Magma, trading rare finds for recognition. It wasn’t long before the Aquas discovered this, and in an attempt to take her out of the picture, sunk the boat on which Zachary was traveling home from a scientific excursion. A few people on the ship made it out alive, but Mr. Hunter was not one of them. Upon hearing that her husband had drowned, the now widowed Mrs. Hunter worked even more for Team Magma, intending to combat the force that had killed her husband. Meanwhile, Lisey’s rage against Team Aqua grew. While she liked Water and Ice Pokemon, she was infuriated that Team Aqua would want to expand the water when it was so much more dangerous than the land (she was unaware that her father had been killed by the Aquas). Amadeus, in a futile attempt to quell the girl’s rage, gave her another Pokemon, a Charmander by the moniker of Dr. Feuer. After Amadeus passed, his signature monocle was given to the Charmander in memory of him. Amanda remarried a few years after Zachary’s death to one of the administrators of Team Magma and moved to Noverus. Lisey took Amadeus’s Wailord, crossed the sea, and made her way toward Noverus. Somehow, she ended up in what seemed to be a desert, and there found Octagon, her Trapinch. Shortly after, Lisey found an Everstone… which Octagon ate in the middle of the night, thinking it was some form of food. Eventually, Lisey found Noverus and made it a point to sign up for Team Magma before even beginning to search for her mother. The teen didn’t even remember to look for her mom until she saw Amanda in the street. Their exchange was brief and bittersweet, ending in Lisey obtaining her final Pokemon, a bright Houndour by the name of Syn; and losing Amadeus’s Wailord, given to Amanda for safekeeping. Lisey’s rage at the Aquas tempered, however, while being around the other new Magmas and hearing why they’d joined since it was actually relatively rare now that they were joining out of a thirst for revenge. While still angry at the team as a whole, she found herself able to deal with them as normal people who nevertheless frustrated her to no end. Unable to see any reasoning as to why they’d ever join the Aquas, she committed herself fully to Team Magma. Maybe if the landmass was expanded, there would be less deaths from drowning, Sharpedo attacks, and Aqua killings. Pokemon Octagon *Trapinch *Knows Bite, Sand Attack *Level 9 *Careful nature *Starter Octagon is easily Lisey's favorite, despite the fact that he's more than a little clueless and overly cowardly. Due to his Everstone consumption, he is unable to evolve. Syn *Houndour *Knows Leer, Ember, Howl, Smog *Level 9 *Sassy nature *Starter Syn is an intelligent Houndour, though easily the laziest of Lisey's team. He tends to come up with plans then force one of Lisey's other Pokemon to carry it out- usually Elcici. Elcici *Snorunt *Knows Powder Snow, Leer, Double Team *Level 9 *Jolly nature *Starter Elcici (which has no special meaning, it's just "icicle" backwards) is easily the cheeriest of Lisey's team, going along happily with whatever Lisey says or does. She does tend to be a bit overdramatic when upset though. Dr. Feuer *Charmander *Knows Scratch, Growl, Ember *Level 8 *Serious nature *Starter Dr. Feuer (German for fire) is far from Lisey's favorite on her team, though that may come to change if/when he evolves into a Charizard. He generally disapproves of Lisey's mindless self-indulgence, even though he's known her longer than all the rest and should therefore know that she doesn't take him seriously. He's not well known for his aiming ability, and a misaimed Ember eventually set an entire warehouse on fire in "Infiltration--No, Disobedience!". Relationships Amanda Hunter *Age 41 *Widowed then remarried *Known Pokemon: Wailord Amanda and Lisey don't have the best mother/daughter relationship. In fact, it could hardly be called a relationship at all. Amanda was rarely home when Lisey was young and the only thing they seem to have in common is their allegiance to Team Magma. Amanda is tall, thin, and elegant, with burning red hair and crystal-clear blue eyes. She is currently married to an unknown Team Magma administrator. Lisey stayed with her for the duration of time during which "Redemption" took place. Zachary Hunter *Deceased *Drowned on a boat sunk by Team Aqua Zachary was rarely around while Lisey was a child, but was home more often than his wife Amanda, which gave him a slightly better relationship with Lisey. Unfortunately, he was killed when a group of Aquas decided to sink the boat he was on in order to discourage his wife's Magma activity. The attempt was unsuccessful, however, and just drove Amanda to work more for Magma and caused Lisey to join the team as well. Amadeus *Deceased *Amanda's father Amadeus spent more time with Lisey in her childhood than anyone else, and thus formed a close bond with his granddaughter. He attempted to teach her to be tolerant of people and not to get angry with the entire team of Aqua just because of what they did to her father. Ultimately his attempts were in vain, though she did learn that they were still people despite what they did to her father. Amadeus was a former member of Team Aqua, unbeknownst to his daughter and therefore granddaughter. His favorite Pokemon was Wailord, and his trusty sidekick was entrusted to Lisey and subsequently Amanda after his death. Benjamin Venefsukja *Age 23 *Team Aqua member *Known Pokemon: Kraka (Murkrow), Draugur (Gastly) *Note: Lisey has not seen Ben since the events of "Infiltration--No, Disobedience!" and thus does not know about the existence of Afrit yet During Lisey's first mission, Ben broke into the warehouse she was guarding, leading to a battle and ultimately the burning of the warehouse and the failure of her mission. Lisey was unaware that the Aquas obtained goods of little to no value, and still believes that Ben's mission was successful. Due to this, she developed a grudge toward him very early on after the mission was declared a failure. She paid very little attention to the other two Aquas (Crystal and Beat) accompanying him, making little note of them at all. After "Redemption," Lisey began to develop some guilt over exposing the Rebels, despite the fact that they were against her faction. Her grudge grew slowly as she decided that it was ultimately Ben's fault for her initial failure, and therefore "forcing" her into turning in a group of Rebels to redeem herself. Her enmity toward Ben soon became an obsession, and she has since been searching high and low to find the Aqua operative in order to exact her revenge and possibly initiate a rivalry. This has been made much more difficult by the fact that she doesn't know his name. Tyler *Age 19 *Civilian *Aided Lisey in "Redemption" Tyler is a minor NPC who appeared for about half the duration of "Redemption", serving the sole purpose of helping Lisey find a group of Rebels he didn't appear to care for. She failed to keep in touch with him afterword like he'd hoped, caused in part by Lisey's difficulties making and keeping friends because of her sarcasm and temper issues. Roleplays/Other Plot Points Infiltration--No, Disobedience! *This was Lisey's first mission, an utter failure for both sides. She was ultimately put on probation. Redemption *This was part of the fanfiction contest "Bringing the HEAT!" where Lisey redeemed herself by bringing in a few Rebels. Not long afterword, a small, figurine-sized silver Wailord statuette came into her possession. She keeps it around for good luck, intending to wear it on a necklace when she gets the chance. (This was the prize for the fanfiction contest.) Underwater Discoveries *This was Lisey's second overall mission, and the one in which her Team Aqua disguise debuts.